I have found that it is common for a small quantity of dirty oil to drip from an oil filter canister during the process of removing the used oil filter canister from the threaded connection with an engine block. The dirty oil typically drips onto a garage floor or, in the case of a marine engine, into the bilge of the boat where space constraints make clean up operations particularly difficult.